world_of_xernadizafandomcom-20200213-history
Zeke Williams
Zeke Williams was the Lord Protector, and later the King, of the Kingdom of Haven. He was born under the name Ezequiel Clemente, and was the son of Pearson Wright and his wife, Grace Goldtimbers. He was abducted by enemies of his father as a small child, and given to a family of German farmers in the Pennsylvania colony of the New World. His adoptive family called him by the German form of his name, Hesekiel, and gave him their surname, Wille. Hesekiel received poor treatment growing up, his adoptive parents treating the boy as little more than a farmhand or a slave. He never felt at home on the farm, and sought solace in books, becoming well-read, and fluent in German, English, Spanish, and Russian. At the age of sixteen, Hesekiel left home, stealing a musket and a horse, and adopting the name "Zeke Williams." Zeke traveled from town to town, until he arrived in New York, where he was hired to do work on a whaling vessel. On the first trip out to sea, the ship was raided by pirates under the command of a pair of betrothed pirates, Elizabeth Anne Black and Mark Stormwrecker. Zeke opted to join the pirate crew, rather than die or be held for ransom with the rest of the whaling boat's crew. Mark and Elizabeth took a shine to the youth, educating him in the dastardly ways of the pirate, regarding him as their son. In the following years, Zeke would set off with his own pirate ship, the White Wolf, a War Frigate, and continue his life of pillaging, amassing a crew. Some time after this, Mark Stormwrecker vanished without a trace, leaving behind a bereaved Williams, and his wife, Elizabeth, who would soon vanish as well. The loss of his parental figures had a profound effect on Zeke, and his conduct became much more sinister subsequently, for a brief time. However, it would not be long before the majority of Williams' crew was killed after being sold out by a member of it to the East India Trading Company, who caught the ''White Wolf ''in an ambush. This encounter earned Zeke the pirate brand upon his arm, and he would go on to work with a much smaller, more close-knit crew, lowering the bar of his ambitions. Eventually, Williams disbanded his entire crew, and sailed the seas in a more exploratory capacity. He worked as a mercenary, meeting and becoming friends with Leonhard Bosch, whom he fought alongside during his tenure as a mercenary for the Dutch military. On his solo voyages, he met a woman by the name of Hannah (Bluefeather) Clemente. The two became friends, and unbeknownst to both of them, they were actually siblings, Hannah being a daughter of Pearson Clemente. It would not be until several months after their initial meeting that Zeke would receive a letter composed by his adoptive mother, after she had passed, detailing his true heritage. Following the discovery, however, Williams expressed little to no desire to make any claim to Spain, and he continued life as if he were not a prince. Sometime around Jolly Roger's final invasion of the Caribbean, Williams vanished from the face of the Earth without a trace. After four years, Zeke has returned, alone, with a battered ship, showing up at the docks of Haven. Mystery surrounded his remarkably quick rise to the rank of Lord Protector, and it seems that not many are sure why the Queen placed such trust in him, an apparent stranger. Rumor around the nation had it that Williams may have been a trusted covert agent or secret protector of the Queen, though no official comment was ever made by the government. Following his return, Zeke Williams made efforts to reach out to his siblings, and became more invested in the future of the countries that they ruled, seeking to become associated with their various governments in one way or another. A rumor persisted that he also had ties to the Brethren Court, but the rumor was soon put to bed. Soon after his return, Williams married Queen Keira Kinover-Mar and became the King of Haven, but the two divorced after a relatively short marriage. Following his divorce from Keira and departure from Haven, Zeke pursued a place in the hierarchy of Spain's government, joining the Spanish Syndicate. He began as the nation's Director of Military Development, overseeing the training of Spain's military forces. However, the prince soon took the role of Secretary of State, managing the majority of Spain's foreign affairs. It was during this time period that he married Mercy Clemente as well. Category:Character Profiles Category:Deceased